Bunch of OneShots
by oso1991
Summary: Just a compilation of Harry Potter ideas that need to be expressed and published. This is my way of getting rid of them and hopefully inspire other writers to create wonderful stories. Feel free to use any of these ideas but PM me before you use them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Watchmen**

* * *

After his fourth year, Harry's summer became extremely bad as his relatives was beset with a series of unfortunate events. The Dursleys felt that it was Harry's fault and had began to treat him more harshly than ever, abusing him with physical punishments and angry insults. Together with the guilt of Cedric and the witnessing the rise of Voldemort, Harry's sanity worsened and cracked under the strain. One night, Vernon Dursley was fired for coming to work drunk. He stormed back to the house and assumed that it was Harry's fault. He dragged Harry out of the cupboard and began to beat him. In that beating, Harry's mind snapped and he fought back viciously. He threw his Uncle against the fireplace and snapped the man's neck with his bare hands. Harry fled before anyone could catch him and traveled to London England. With no money or no resources, Harry lived in the slums, witnessing the worsts of human nature. His sense of right and wrong became polarized and his morals soon wore away. Due to his skill, he escaped detection for several months until Dumbledore found him. By then it was too late. Harry Potter was gone. What they found was a vengeful vigilante calling himself, Rorschach.

* * *

**"I have seen the true face of this city. It is dying. Full of its own sin. Dying on the blood of unheard victims in the slums and the alleys while those fat politicians with their crooked tongues sit on their thrones, content with their lives. When the blood clots, the sewers of the people's filth will rise. As their comfortable life is torn away, dragging them down to near animals, the whores and the politicians will scream out in anguish. Save us Harry Potter! Save us! I shall look down upon them with uncaring eyes and I will whisper-"**

**"No."**

In the dark streets of night time London, a man wearing a fedora and stained muggle clothes walked through the slums and alleyways. He ignored the drug dealers and crack addicts shivering in the shadows as well as the forgotten children staring at him from the shadows. Harry strode past a prostitute, ignoring her lewd advances. He turned in an alleyway and sat as he watched the world around him. People flitting away, unconcerned of the troubles of the helpless.

"Eeek! Thief!"

Rorschach turned to see a man run off holding a purse. Rorschach pulled off the lid of a trashcan and flung it at the thief's feet. The thief tripped on the trashcan lid and flipped several times. Rorschach strode towards the thief and kicked the man. The thief pulled out a knife and stabbed towards Rorschach. Rorschach swept the thief off his feet and slammed the man down on the ground, breaking a rip in the process. The thief groaned as Rorschach knelt down. Rorschach grabbed the man by his collar and drive his fist into the thief's face several times until the man's nose was broken. Satisfied, Rorschach pulled the purse out of the man's grasp and began to walk opposite of the thief's original direction.

Rorschach found the woman speaking frantically to the local police. He tapped the woman's shoulder and held out the purse.

"My purse! Oh thank you!"

Harry nodded before leaving the grateful woman. He continued on his way and found the Leaky Cauldron. Rorschach pulled open the door and ignored the stares as he entered the small pub. He sat at the bar and turned to Tom.

"Glass of water."

Tom nodded, nervous at the man's rough voice and strange appearance. He quickly gave the masked man a glass, trying to ignore the strange markings moving on his mask. Rorschach downed the water and left the pub. He tapped the sequence of the bricks and stepped into Diagon Alley. Rorschach ignored the stares and whispers and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. He became angry at the article he read. Several of them were calling him a liar, a murderer, and a brat. Rorschach folded the newspaper away and strode into Knockturn Alley.

When he went to Knockturn Alley, his appearance attracted a lot of attention. After all, he did not dress like an ordinary wizard. Black fedora, overcoat, and a mask with black inkspots that constantly shifted. Rorschach pulled open the door to a bar and glanced around searching for an individual.

"Mundungus!"

The bar quieted and Rorschach could feel everyone's eyes on him. Rorschach ignored the stares and looked around again.

"Mundungus, where are you?"

Rorschach spotted a heap of rags trying to stay completely still at the bar. Rorschach strode up to the man and forced him to face him. Mundungus flinched but put a tough facade on his face.

"What do you want Rorschach? I've been on the straight and narrow?"

Rorschach held up a picture.

"Where is she?"

Mundungus shrugged. "I don't know nothing 'bout that!"

Harry spotted Mundungus' right hand shiver uncontrollably. Rorschach growled and crushed the glass in Mundungus' hand. Mundungus screamed in pain as sounds of glass breaking filled the air. Even through his gloves, Harry could feel the warmth of the blood as it flowed down his hand.

"Bloody hell Rorschach! Let me go!"

More glass was heard as Rorschach gave another vicious squeeze.

"TELL ME!"

"A bloke named Marcus. Fifth floor. Building on the right."

Rorschach nodded and gave Mundungus a final squeeze before releasing the man's hand. As he exited the bar, he pulled out a photo of an attractive woman around her 20s. This woman had given him food and clothing when he ran away from the Dursleys. She listened to his story and provided comfort. However, a month after he left, she had been kidnapped by wizards despite the fact she was a muggle. Rorschach owed her and set out to find her.

He climbed up the staircase and kicked open the door. The smell hit him. Filth. Slime. Booze. Sex. Blood.

Rorschach peered through the darkness and began to walk around the apartment. The shadowy apartment was filled with trash. He could see bottles littering the floor like leaves in an autumn forest. Rorschach kicked the bottles away. The sound echoed and he heard barking, snarling of dogs and the rattling of chains. Mixed in those sounds were also the sounds of whimpering and crying. He pulled open a door and found a teenager of around 17 chained to a post like a dog. The stink of semen all around her. She had bruises on her face and body along with welts from her shackles. He gazed in her eyes and he could see that she was either on potions or under the Imperius Curse. Rorschach picked open the locks and carried the girl to a dark corner. He placed a blanket over her, hiding her. He then opened another door and froze in shock.

Two dogs were fighting over a leg bone. A human leg bone. On that leg was the familiar leg warmer of the woman Rorschach was looking for. Rorschach went back into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. Stained butcher tools were softly clanking against each other. He slowly picked up a cleaver and looked at the blade. Rorschach frantically searched around the room for any clues but to his horror, it all pointed to one conclusion.

This monster had raped, murdered, and butchered the woman.

* * *

"I'm home! Ahahaha!"

Marcus pulled open the door but paused when he found that the door easily swung open. He pulled out his wand and silently cast a spell. He began to search his apartment. When he turned to the kitchen, a silhouette of a man appeared.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light sped towards the target and blew it up. Bits of trash scattered everywhere. Marcus chuckled nervously.

Crunch.

Marcus turned to the source of the sound. He barely had time for a spell before a large object hit him. Marcus looked down and saw the body of his dog. Marcus gave a soft scream and scrambled back to his feet.

"Who's there?"

Sounds of bottles and rustling of paper was heard. Marcus nervously threw several jinxes again. The jinxes sent trash and filth exploding. Marcus spun around searching for his unknown tormentor.

"What do you want from me?"

"Justice."

Marcus turned and was hit in the face by another dead dog. He was knocked to his feet and his wand clattered away from him. Marcus pulled the dog off of him and scrambled for his wand. Rorschach appeared and stepped on Marcus' hand. Marcus yelped in pain before he was dragged off to his stove. Before he could react, he was cuffed to the stove. Two knives appeared and stabbed him in the leg, pinning him to the floor. Marcus wailed in pain as Rorscach appeared in front of him.

"What the fuck? Who the bloody hell are you?"

Rorschach gave no answer but threw a strip of cloth at him. Marcus peered at the cloth and smirk.

"What? You think I killed that broad? You ain't got proof."

Rorschach ignored the man and pulled out the butcher's cleaver. Marcus smiled.

"Okay, you got me. Arrest me. I'll make sure you're fired."

Rorschach stayed silent as he pulled out off a meat hook and swung it. Marcus eyed the hook nervously.

"C'mon I have a problem. You have to take me in. Arrest me!"

Rorschach took a step closer and tapped Marcus' jaw with the meat hook.

"Please man. Just arrest me. I need help!"

Rorschach said nothing but lowered the meat hook.

"ARREST ME!"

With a brutal jerk, Rorschach stabbed the meat hook through the man's lower jaw. Marcus screamed in pain as Rorschach placed a boot against his head and ripped off the man's jaw. Rorschach threw away the hook and raised the cleaver. He stared at the screaming man without remorse.

"Men get arrested. Monsters get put down."

Rorschach swung the cleaver down. The sharp blade cut the man's screaming off, leaving a bloody corpse. Rorschach turned away from the corpse and retrieved the girl from her hiding spot. He carried her away from the house. After a while, the teen woke up. She was about to scream but Rorschach placed his glove over her mouth.

"Shh. Your safe."

The girl nodded before breaking out into sobs. She clutched Rorschach tightly as he headed to a muggle hospital. After making sure she was cared for, he left. Behind him, a pair of eyes watched him from the shadows before apparating away.

* * *

**First of plot ideas I needed to get out of my head. If anybody would like to use any of my ideas, please PM me bc I would like to offer my services as a beta reader. If I get enough reviews on a chapter, I might make it into a story.**


End file.
